Revenge is sweet
by miabarnes
Summary: Dark au. Not for Regina fans. Jefferson gets his revenge on Regina, for losing his daughter, with help from an O.C. RAPE! Lots of Regina bashing. Seriously NOT for Regina fans you have been warned. The story is about two broken and slightly insane people who get their revenge on Regina and help each other heal.
1. Chapter 1:prologue

**Author's note: Dark AU. Will get darker in other chapters. Not for Regina fans and bashing of pretty much all the characters except Jefferson. I do not own once upon a time because if I did I would have killed Regina off or at least had her punished more severely. Please review and tell me your thoughts on this story. To the reviewer who wants me to take this down and go to therapy can bite me. Also I have read way darker stuff than this. I love Jefferson and I normally would hate a story when Jefferson did something so terrible, but the point of this story is to show just how far two broken people will go to get revenge and how over the years of isolation will drive people insane and cause them to behave in a way their would not normally behave if they were sane.**

**In Storybrooke, Maine a lone red-haired figure walks the town's street towards the Mayor's house. As the red-haired figure walks, she is muttering to herself **_**"Stupid Jefferson. His stupidity could have ruined everything that we have been working towards."**_** with an angry look on her face.**

**The redhead stops in front of the Mayor's house and flicks her wrist toward the neighboring houses before opening the front gate and walks down the pathway to the front door. She flicks her wrist again and the door opens. She enters the foyer and flicks her wrist towards any mess she walks pass until she gets to the living which is a mess. The coffee table has been broken beyond repair and some of the furniture was turned over and disheveled. Cushions were out of place and some had bloody hand prints on them. The mysteries redhead flicks her wrist and the room is magically repaired. The woman turns and walks toward the stairs and flicks away any blood splatter that she sees on her way up to the Mayor's bedroom.**

**The red haired woman enters the Mayor's bedroom and spots a figure lying on floor in a pool of blood. The woman sighs to herself and mutters to herself again **_**"Stupid Jefferson." **_**She bends down and touches the figure on the floor and magically heals the unconscious and battered form of the mayor, while imprinting a small tattoo into the Mayor's wrist.**

**Regina awakens and notices a figure in the room with her. At first she thinks that it is Jefferson, who has come back to finish the job, then notices that the outline of the figure is female. Regina sits up and looks at her body in wonder because she doesn't feel any pain. She looks at the figure looming over her and says **_**"Thank you. I will reward you for anything that you….." **_**the rest of Regina's sentence is cut short by a kick to the face from the red haired who says **_**"You're not welcome. I didn't save you for you. I saved you for Jefferson and because you don't deserve any sympathy from anyone, you evil little whore."**_** the red head practically sneers the last four words. Regina's face goes white when she hears Jefferson's name, but then confusion and anger crosses her face **_**"What?"**_** Regina half-whispers, half yells.**

"_**I didn't heal you because I didn't want you to die, I saved you because I did not want people to mourn you, to feel bad about your death. I want you to die hated and alone. At this moment there are still people who still love you. So you can't die, not yet. So I came to prevent you from dying. Through first let's have a chat, if you would please look to your left wrist."**_** The red haired woman says while pointing to Regina's wrist.**

**Regina looks confused and a little frighten and angry, but does as she is told and looks to her left wrist and notices a small tattoo in blue-green ink. "That tattoo prevents you from harming anyone who has that same tattoo, but in black ink," the red head smirks at Regina and shows Regina the same tattoo on her right hip**_** " Oh yeah by the way no one, but those who have the tattoo can see it and only if they are aware that they have it."**_** She looks down at Regina with glee written all over her face.**

"_**Why? Why are you doing this? I don't even know who the hell you are."**_** Regina angrily says.**

**The red head looks down at Regina with such hate in her eyes and says **_**"My name is Isabella and you murdered my son, you stupid cow. I couldn't kill you after you had murdered my son because I was stilled trapped in my wolves form that your bitch of a mother trapped me in years ago. She hated how I was more powerful than her and had a higher status than her, but then again anyone had a higher status than her, the miller's daughter."**_** She sneers at Regina. "The only good thing that came from your mother's death was my freedom, through you probably look at it like a bad thing because I will destroy you and you will regret raping and murdering my son." After that the red haired woman gets up and walks toward the door, but then she pauses turns and says "oh yeah, you won't be able to mention this conversation to anyone. Bye, whore." Bella gives a little wave goodbye to Regina and walks out the door.**


	2. Chapter 2: the plan

**Author's note: Dark AU. Will get darker in other chapters. Not for Regina fans and bashing of pretty much all the characters except Jefferson. I do not own once upon a time because if I did I would have killed Regina off or at least had her punished more severely. Please review and tell me your thoughts on this story.**

**"Jefferson!" came a shout followed by a slam of the front door closing. "Jefferson! Jefferson, where the hell are you?" shouted Bella**

**Jefferson drunkenly answers back "I'm up here."**

**Bella walks up the stairs and down the hall to Jefferson's hat room. As she enters the room Jefferson looks up at her still very drunk and exclaims "Where have YOU been? I wanted to celebrate the death of the wicked bitch of the east."**

**"I went to go fix your mess, so don't start celebrating because the wicked bitch is still alive. I healed her." Bella announces as Jefferson looks at her with confusion and betrayal written on his face. "You did what?! Why the hell would you do that? I thought you hated Regina and that you wanted her dead." He yells.**

**"I do want her dead, but we can't kill her right now because if we kill her now she will be mourned and people will be looking for her killer. We will kill her when she is alone, broken and hated." says Bella. She looks at Jefferson and sighs loudly because he is all messy and drunk. "Come on you dumbass. Let's get you cleaned up and sober. After we do that I will explain what my plan is to destroy Regina." She says while picking Jefferson up off the floor and leading him down the hall toward the master bedroom.**

**After Jefferson is cleaned up and sober, they go to the living room because it's the only room in the house that does not drive Jefferson crazy. Jefferson looks up at Bella with a questioning look on his face. "Ok Bella, what's this plan of yours? How are we going to destroy Regina?" he asks. Bella sits on the couch quietly, leans back then looks up at Jefferson with a smirk on her face "First we have to 'show' people that Regina is still up to no good. We're going to pretend that Regina ripped out your heart and forced YOU to have sex with her basically raping YOU instead of it being the other way around. For this part of the plan you have to behave weirder than you already do. Pretend to be drunk, don't actually get drunk you'll just ruin the plan, got it." She looks at Jefferson with a look that promises pain of death if he messes the plan up. "That's just phase one of plan. Phase two involves me going to the sheriff Swan in a week and inform her about how you have been acting stranger than you already do ever since Regina summoned you to her house. I will than tell sheriff Swan how you come home every night you go to Regina's house and come back with your clothes torn and blood on them with bruises all over your body and a look of emptiness on your face." She explains with a look of triumph on her face.**

**"That sounds like a great plan and all Bella, but the one thing that's wrong with that plan is that I still have my heart." Jefferson says.**

"I know, but I'm going to cast a spell to make it seem like Regina has your heart and even go as far as creating a fake one and planting it in the Bitch's house. Once the fake heart is found and 'put it back in your body.' After that you will tell Sheriff Swan that you wish to press charges against Regina for rape and torture then once Regina is charged you will than begin to tell people that during the 28 years of being under the curse the whore was raping both you and graham. The reason that she targeted you is because you still remembered who you were from the enchanted forest and she wanted to punish you because you had worked with Rumpelstiltskin and also because of a minor involvement you had with her before she went down the path of evil." Bella discloses with a look of wickedness on her face. Jefferson sits there in awe of Bella's plan. "Now let's stop talking about Regina and move on to some fun things." as Bella was saying this she got up from when she was sitting and walked over to where Jefferson was sitting and straddled him. Jefferson looks at Bella with a dark, lustful look and a low chuckle and wraps his arms around her.


	3. Chapter 3: Bella's past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. I wish I did.**

**Author's note:**

**It pisses me off how some people can be okay with Regina killing an entire village, rape the huntsman for years, she was responsible for the death of who knows how many ****children who she sent to get that apple to give Snow White, tricking Jefferson, who was trying to provide a better life for his daughter, into going to wonderland and leaving him there to be tortured by her mother and oh yeah she KILLED her own father because she blamed Snow White for Daniel's death when it was her mother who killed him and Snow White was just a child who believed the best of every one and was still dealing with her mother's death that was caused by Cora, Regina's mother.**

**Enchanted Forest- Past**

**Standing in a baby's nursery is a red haired woman who was making faces and cooing sounds to the tiny newborn with a small tuff of brown hair on his head.**

**A man with brown messy hair enters the room and walks over toward the woman. He walks up behind to the woman and wrapped his arms around her and says **_**"Bella, let the boy sleep or he'll be up and crying for hours again after I worked so hard to get him to sleep. So come on let's go and relax before he wakes up and demands your attention again."**_** as he was saying this he was leading the red haired woman named Bella away from the crib and out of the room and ignoring the protesting woman **_**"Nooooo, I don't want to go. I need to stay and look at that bundle of cuteness." **_**She exclaims with a pout on her face.**

**The man takes one look at her and says**_** "No you need to relax and sleep. I know that you haven't been sleeping since Graham was born. You need to relax nothing's bad is going to happen." "But I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen. I'm never wrong you know that." **_**Bella said looking worried and frightened. **_**"Bella we'll deal with whatever happens we always do."**_** Says the man who walks over to the woman and hugs her trying to calm her down **_**"Promise, Jasper?"**_** mumbles Bella into the man's shoulder. **_**"I promise."**_** Says Jasper.**

**A few hours later….**

**Bella is back in the nursery. This time the baby is awake and in her arms. She was sitting in a rocking chair feeding the baby and singing a lullaby. After she was finished feeding the baby and burps him. She starts to coo at the baby and telling him how much she loves him and how she will do anything to keep him safe as she was saying this a loud slamming sound echo's throughout the manor. Bella yells out Jaspers name, he comes in running with a sword in the hand he asks **_**"Bella, are you and Graham ok?"**_** Bella replies back **_**"Yes we're ok."**_** Jasper tells Bella to stay put with the baby and he'll go find the source of the sound, but before he takes one step out the door he goes flying and crashes into the crib. Bella turns to shield the baby from flying debris. Once Bella is sure that the baby is safe, she turns back toward the door just in time to see a woman enter the room.**

"_**Cora,"**_** Said Bella with traces of anger in her voice **_**"how dare you enter my home?"**_

"_**Hello Bella,"**_** Cora replies back **_**"How are you? How's married life?"**_** she continues as if they were old friends.**

"_**What do you want Cora? Why are you here? You presences is not wanted."**_** Bella says flicking her at Cora tossing her backwards into the wall. Once Bella is sure that Cora is out for a little bit and walks over to her husband to make sure that he's ok. After checking on her husband she places the baby in his bassinet that is layered with protection wards. She turns back toward Cora, but went flying and hits the wall. She gets up and sends a spell towards Cora which leads to an all-out battle between these two witches until Cora summons jasper to her and rips out his heart causing Bella to stop and scream out **_**"NO don't you dare touch him or I will kill you."**_** Cora looks at Bella with a smirk on her face and then starts to crush the heart until the heart turns in to dust and Jasper collapses dead. Bella lets out an anguish cry **_**"Jasper! You bitch, I will kill you and everything that you have ever loved. You will regret killing him." "I'll regret nothing. Especially when my daughter becomes queen now one down one more to go. However before that can happen I need to sure that you won't be threat to my plan."**_** Cora says.**

"_**You can't kill me."**_** Bella says**

"_**Oh I know. I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to trap you in a different form. Try raising your son as an animal."**_** Cora says smirking. She flicks her wrist at Bella whom transforms into a white and grey wolf. **_**"Enjoy your new life." **_**Cora imparts to Bella and walks out of the room.**

**Present day- Storybrooke**

**Bella is looking out the window with tears stream down her face remembering her husband's death and being trapped in a wolf's form and how her son died believing that he was abandoned by his parents. **_**"One down one to go."**_** She whispers.**


	4. Chapter 4: phase 1

Author's note: I apologize for taking a long time updating the story. School got in the way and I could not figure out which way to go with this chapter. Hope you guys like it and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a Time.

'_It's such a relief to finally be home again and away from Neverland, from Pan and the lost boys'_ Emma thinks while shuddering at how close she came to losing Henry and how if it hadn't have been for Regina and Gold, Henry could have died. Maybe Regina has changed, and that she can be trusted to stay on the path of good. While these thoughts are going on in Emma's head, she is sitting in her office looking out the window just enjoying the quiet and peacefulness. She is startled from her thoughts by an annoying sound coming from the only cell being occupied by Jefferson who she was forced to arrest for public disturbance and public drunkenness earlier that morning. Jefferson is yelling from the cell about how he is hungry, and that he wants to go home and that he thinks that Emma should let him go. _"Shut up Jefferson. Your giving me a headache."_ Emma yells back at him looking irritated at him.

"_Bella!"_ Jefferson shouts from his cell when he sees Bella entering the sheriff station. _"Have you come to free me?"_ He asks. _"No, now shut up you fool."_ Bella says as she looks around for sheriff Swan. Once she has spotted Emma, she starts walking towards her. _"Hi my name is_ _Bella. I'm here to bail out my friend Jefferson." _She says while nodding her head toward Jefferson.

Emma looks at her with confusion _"Wait, I'm sorry, what?"_ she says.

"_I'm here to bail out my friend."_ Bella repeats.

"_You're Jefferson's friend? Why?"_ asked Emma, who realized that she was being rude. _"I'm sorry. I am being rude. It's just I didn't think Jefferson had any friends." _She said to Bella.

"_Yeah I know, but Jefferson is my only friend and he saved me from freezing to death two months ago."_ Bella informs Emma.

"_Oh, I'm sorry." _Said Emma looking awkward.

"_Moving on, can you please let him go because he's been having a rough time these past few days and I don't know why he's been acting like that? It might have something to do with him going over to the mayor's house,"_ revealed Bella.

Emma looks at her perplexed _"What? Why would Jefferson go Regina's house?" _Emma inquired.

"_The Mayor summoned him to her house about a week ago and when he came back he looked a mess because his clothes were torn and there were blood stains everywhere. At first, I assumed that he had attacked the mayor so I went to go check on the mayor, but found her alive and well, and looking rather pleased with herself. I'm_ _afraid that something terrible happened to him because he's been getting drunk and just yesterday he was saying such awful things to Grace which is really odd because he loves her and would never say such terrible things to her."_ Bella divulges to Emma looking distraught and close to tears at how Jefferson has changed in the passed week. Emma looks at Bella with a severe expression on her face. _"What do you mean when you say that something terrible happened to Jefferson when he went to Regina's house?" _Emma asked. Bella looks up at Emma with tears running down her face and she starts sobbing because she feels miserable at the fact that her only friend as changed and not for the better.

Emma looks at Bella clearly uncomfortable at dealing with someone crying and awkwardly pats the crying woman on the shoulder. _"I'll help you figure out what happened to Jefferson at Regina's house and we'll make it right." _Emma tells her. Bella looks at Emma with a hopeful expression on her face and hugs Emma, whispering _"Thank you thank you thank you." _


	5. Chapter 5: Phase 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. I wish I did.

Author Note: chapter five rewritten and ignoring the last few episodes of Once upon a Time.

Late at night walking down the street leading to the mayor's house was a figure. The figure is a man who is carrying a bottle of whiskey, he takes a swig from it as he pauses in front of the mayor's house with a look of hesitating and fear written across his face. He takes a deep breath and begins to walks down the pathway leading to the front door.

As the male figure enters the mayor's house, standing in the distance are two female figures watching the man.

"Oh gods. Did you see the look on his face? He looked terrified of entering the house. She's probably doing something horrible to him?" whispered Bella to Emma looking distressed at the very thought that something terrible was happening to Jefferson. "Bella we don't know what's going on. We can't make any assumption about what's going on. Let's just wait and see for Jefferson to come back out and …." Emma was interrupting saying by Bella who said "What?! What do you mean by wait and see? What if something awful is happening to him? And you want to wait? For what? For him to lose his mind? Does his mental mean nothing to you? Cause it damn sure means something to me." After Bella finished saying this, she bursts into tears. Emma looks uncomfortable at seeing Bella crying just as she did earlier that day. _"Look I get that Jefferson is your friend and you don't want anything bad to happen to Jefferson. I don't want anything bad to happen to him either, but we need proof before we accuse Regina of anything and I can arrest her. But I can promise that I will do everything in my power to help you and Jefferson." _Said Emma with a look of determination on her face. Bella looks up at Emma with tear tracks down her face and hope in her eyes. _"Really Sheriff Swan? You promise?"_ Bella said. Emma looks at Bella and answers _"Yes I promise."_

At dawn Jefferson steps out of the mayor's house with his clothes all torn up and blood stained with a look of mortification and despair written on his face. After he leaves and walks a few houses away from the mayor's house he starts to break down and cry at all the horror that he has faced and suffered. Emma and Bella look at each other with concern written all over their face seeing Jefferson's breakdown. Bella turns toward Emma and sneers _"Now do you believe that something bad as happened to Jefferson or do you need proof? Like his tortured and dead body?"_ Bella scoffed at Emma and she started to walk towards Jefferson leaving Emma behind feeling guilty for not believing Bella about Regina doing something horrible to Jefferson and for letting her dislike for Jefferson blind her from seeing that something was happening to him. 'I have a lot of making up to do.' Emma thinks to herself and walks toward Bella and Jefferson.

"Hey guys, let's go to the station and Jefferson can give a report and evidence of whatever Regina did." Emma says watching Jefferson flinch and whimper at the mere mention of Regina's name. Bella looks at Emma with a sad look on her face and nods at her. "Come on Jefferson let's go to the station where it's all nice and safe" Bella says to Jefferson picking him up and leading him to Emma's car.

"Here you go a nice hot cup of tea to sooth your nerves." Bella says to Jefferson handing him the cup of tea and sits down next to him. She looks at the sheriff who was writing up a report. Emma pauses and looks up with confuse on her face "Where did you get Tea from?" she asks Bella. "I made it in the small kitchen in the back" She answered Emma who shakes her head at the answer and goes back to writing her report.

"So why does Regina hate you so much, Jefferson?" Emma asks.

"Because I use to be an associate of Rumpelstiltskin when I was younger before I got married and had Grace. At the time I was a completely different person and I didn't care about what was right or wrong. All I cared about was profiting from stealing people's things and traveling to different realms. Then I meet my wife and had Grace and I lost my wife leaving me to raise our daughter alone. I tried to do right by her, but I had a moment of weakness and thought I needed to give Grace everything I believed that she wanted. I fell for Regina's trap and was struck in wonderland away from my daughter. Until the curse, but I was still away from my daughter and Regina would torture me during the 28 years under the curse whenever she got bored and needed someone new to torture. Someone who still remembered the enchanted forest and who they are. She would also come and rape me because it was fun for her through in the last10 years while she was raising Henry, she did not come over that much unless she was feeling especially spiteful." Jefferson answers and then breaks down remembering all the horrible things that happened to him. Emma sits there looking horrified at what Jefferson has been through over the years and almost all of it was because of Regina. "Oh my god Jefferson I'm so sorry for what you had to go through and I promise Regina will pay for what she has done to you." Emma declares.

Later that day at Jefferson's house.

Bella is standing in the living room grinning at how well the plan is going and that shortly Regina will pay for killing her son and hundreds of others. 'You will pay Regina for your crimes against all those you have harmed and for killing my son. Oh and how you shall pay.'


	6. Chapter 6: Regina

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a time.

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait too much Doctor Who and so little Once Upon a Time. This chapter does not have Bella or Jefferson in it. Hope you guys like it and to those of you who don't like my story stop reading it if you don't like it. To the person who wrote "You should never write rape like a "she had it coming". Rape is not something to be toyed around with because you don't like a character or person. You don't like someone so you have them rape?" If you don't like my story than don't read it. It not supposed to be a nice story for Regina. Sorry rant over. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

The next day in the early evening Regina is standing in the kitchen looking out of the window at her apple tree. She can feel deep in her skin that something was going to happen. Just as she was thinking that there was three loud knocks coming from the front door. After those three knocks came the sheriff's voice shouting _"Regina open up or I'll be forced to knock down your door. I have a search warrant to search the premises. Now open up!"_ and another loud bang is heard. At each word that is being spoken Regina tenses up with fear realizing that everything Bella planned was coming to fruition and that she is unable to tell anyone what was happening. After all the things she has done and all the people that she killed and hurt, it's finally catching up to her and she's going to get punished for all of it. _"Regina, open this door up right now!"_ Emma shouted sounding angry. Regina sighs to herself and walks with her head held high like the queen that she is. She opens the door and standing at the door were Emma and charming.

_"Ms. Mills, we have a search warrant to search the house and your office. We also have an arrest warrant for you. You are being charged with assault and sexual assault of Jefferson March. Please turn around and put your hands behind your back." Emma says and reads Regina's Miranda rights to her. "Charming go search through the house. I'll go and take Regina to the station and put her in a cell call me if you find anything."_ Emma says to Charming who nods his head to her. She turns back to Regina and walks her to the sheriff's car.

Charming starts the search in Regina's office because if there was anything important and that Regina wanted to hide it would either be in her office or her bedroom which was the next place he was going to search. After an hour of looking in Regina's office and not finding anything he moves on to Regina's bedroom. He looks under the bed and in her closet and he found nothing until he looked in Regina's drawer and finds a box hidden under her clothes. It looked like one of Regina's heart boxes. Charming opens the box and grasps at the sight of the heart in the box. He radios Emma and informs her that he found what he was looking for and that Jefferson's report was all true. He tells Emma that he was coming to the station.

At the station Emma looks at Regina with disappointment on her face. She was still holding out hope that this was all just a miss understanding, but now there was undeniable proof. Emma quietly sighs to herself and walks out of her office toward the cells. _"Ms. Mills, we now have unquestionable proof of your crime. I will be taking you to the interrogation room where you will confess to everything that you have done to Jefferson March."_ Emma says to Regina with a look of disillusionment written on her face because she was really hoping for Henry's sake that Regina was innocent. 'How am I going to tell Henry what Regina has done? He'll be heartbroken over it.' Emma thought to herself.

The next day at lunch Emma looks at Henry knowing that she has to tell him that Regina was arrested the night before or else he would hear it from someone else._ "Hey kid, I need to talk to you about something. It's about your mom."_ Emma says. She sighs to herself and realizes that she's been doing that a lot lately. _"What about my mom? Is she alright? Did something happen to her?"_ Henry replies looking frantic with each word he says. Emma looks at Henry with a look of sorrow on her face knowing that Henry's going to be so disappointed and sad. _"Henry, yesterday evening I had to arrest Regina because she assaulted someone and they reported in to me."_ Emma is interrupted by henry exclaiming _"Mom wouldn't hurt anyone. She promised me that she would be good and not use magic to hurt anyone."_ As Henry was saying this tears started to run down his face. "Kid, we found a heart in your mom's bedroom and it was recently taken. We had mother superior help figure out how long Regina had it and she just got back to me about it. I'm so sorry Henry I wish none of this was true." Emma grabs Henry and hugs him to her whispering how sorry she was as Henry cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

Author's note: To the reviewer who asked me if the story is going too far and making Regina seem sympathetic I say thank you because you have just reminded me that there is still more to Bella's story and more reasons as to why she hates Regina not just because she killed her son through to Bella that's the worst crime Regina could have done. Also People have to take in account that Bella's spent years unable to communicate with people and interacting with them so she's slightly insane. Bella spent years watching Cora and Regina and witnessing all the terrible crimes that they committed and helpless to stop it from happening. And the reviewer who thinks that my portrayal of Jefferson is reprehensible to his characteristics let me tell you that I have a reason behind Jefferson's decision to do what he did and that reason will be explained so wait until you get the full story before you judge so harshly. I love Jefferson. He's my favorite OUAT character.

Storybrooke- Present

Two days after Jefferson made his report to Sheriff Swan, Bella is standing in the living room thinking to herself about how well her plan is going and that it was all coming together and how Regina was finally going to pay for all her crimes. The best part of the plan is that no one will try and interfere in her punishment like Snow White did when Regina was about to be executed and she stopped it or the time that Rumplestilskin sent that wraith to Regina and the charming family had to interfere and save her Bella sneered in her head at how weak those fools are and how they interfere in things that do not involve them. Bella quietly sighs to herself and remembers witnessing the rape of her son and being helpless to stop it.

Enchanted Forest- Past

The doors leading to the Queen's chambers slam open as the evil queen walks in to the room smirking at the huntsman _"So you thought that you could trick me with the heart of a deer instead of snow white's heart. Just how foolish do you think I'm? I should kill you, but I have a better use for you." _As the queen is saying this, she is looking the huntsman up and down like he was a piece of meat. She run her hand up and down his chest sending a clear meaning of her intent. She forces him to undress himself and her and to please her while ignoring his protest and knowing that he can't fight or else he risk getting killed. Standing in the shadow is a wolf who is helpless at stopping it because the man is her son and the queen will kill him and everything that she has been hoping for will be destroyed and her reason for living is gone.

She witnesses these incidents for years until the curse and even after the curse. She was still unable to help him and knowing that he's going through hell.

Storybrooke- Present day

Bella starts to sob at her memories of the torture her baby had to go through and how he died under the impression that his parents abandoned him when that was far the truth. "Bella?" ask a voice from the doorway. Bella turns with tears streaming down her face and sees Jefferson standing there looking at her with his eyes red and sad look on his face like he knows why she's crying. _"Oh Bella, it'll be ok,"_ Jefferson said holding out his arms to her and gathering her in his arms. Jefferson states _"Regina will pay for what she has done and your son will be avenged." "I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying. I should be helping you, not waddling in my misery."_ Bella says to Jefferson._ "Its fine Bella, if my daughter died I wouldn't know what to do. Actually I know exactly what I would do and that would involve killing the person who killed my baby girl and then getting so drunk I don't remember my name or dying from alcohol poisoning." _Jefferson replies to Bella understanding what she is feeling and how he would feel if his child died. He rubs her back and whispers in her ear _"She will pay for all of her crimes." _He kissed the side of her head then her neck wishing quietly to himself to can feel her warmth and comfort because she was the only person in that whole stupid town who understood him and accepted him as he is.

"_Come on Bella let's go and have some tea. It'll help you feel a little better and maybe a nap as well because you haven't been sleeping well lately. I know that you have been having dreams of your husband and son and not good ones."_ Jefferson utters helping Bella up and leading her to the kitchen.


End file.
